Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family
by AnnAisu
Summary: Harry is thrown into the past, spelled to call himself Salazar Slytherin. He soon runs into Godric Gryffindor, and Rowan Claw. Can he handle the past and a new prophecy, or will he be lost to the evil as history declares? HP/RR SS/RR GG/HH pairings
1. Past is Present Day

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it.  
As far as the pairings play out, there will be NO slash. Sorry people, but they need to have babies. The male gene was not as weak 1000 years ago as it is now.  
Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar._

_This is something I was working on in school and I had to type it up and share it with you all. Do not worry, I know it has been a while but I will update on my other story (20,000 words) once I figure out which direction I want the chapter to take. I have at least 3 different ways the next chapter can go. Until then, enjoy my new story!_

****Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family****

~Chapter 1: Past is Present Day~

Harry idly doodled on his paper. He yawned as Binns blathered on about goblin wars again. Ron was leaning over the desk, drooling on his paper and snoring loudly. The ferret across the room had abandoned the usual Malfoy decorum and was following his example, but without the snoring Ron was so elegantly broadcasting. Harry stifled a snicker; this was the only time Malfoy dropped his pure-blood mannerisms and joined the rest of the 'common' people in their crude actions: sleeping through the intensely boring Binns.

Hermione was bouncing in her seat, impatiently twitching as she glared at the so-called 'Professor.' She examined him carefully, and clapped slowly, once, then twice, then several times rapidly. People started waking up and shifting their attention towards her as she burst out of her seat. "Finally! Alright everybody, he's so deep in his 'lesson'" Hermione called mockingly, "that he won't notice us. I hope all your costumes are ready because it's time to removers your glamours! We've been planning this 'Past is Present' day for weeks, so WAKE UP!" Hermione screeched and both Ron and Malfoy jerked up, confused, before remembering and growing excited.

Harry grinned as Ron hurriedly wiped drool off his chin. Hermione had finally burst almost a month ago and had convinced the other sixth years to look up a character from history and 'become' that person for a class. Everybody had actually been interested, so they all ended up pouring over history books and pictures as they picked out whom they would pretend to be. Ron had decided to be Godric Gryffindor and Hermione had chosen to be a progressive witch who had finished the founders push to make women equal and had founded several learning fronts. Hermione had confessed to Harry later she just did not pick Rowena Ravenclaw because she knew everybody was expecting that. When asked who he would be, Harry just grinned and ignored them. When he finally told Hermione so she could spell him to automatically respond who he 'was' when asked like everybody else, she had beamed and had barely held in her laughter. He had wanted it to be a grand surprise, so he had gone all out with the planning of his costume.

Harry's first of order of business had been to fix his eyes. He was ashamed to find out, after he asked Madame Pomfrey, that he could have magically fixed his eyes once he had turned 15, after his eyes had stopped most of their changing. He had asked her to fix his eyes as soon as he heard, but he had kept on wearing glasses so he could surprise everybody when the time came. He was wearing a soft, high-quality black shirt and elegant leather pants underneath his beautiful, custom-made robes. Harry had gone through lots of trouble and researched wizarding dress from the early 1000's and had ordered a robe made following those styles. It was a beautiful, deep forest green, the color of his and his mother's eyes. The border was shadowy silver snaking along the edges of the robe. On the back was a small silver snake that lay where the small of his back was. His cloak that he wore over it was its opposite, a darkened silver with a deep, dark green border. He wore his pitch-black dragon hide boots with a small silver dagger hidden on the side of his right shoe. He had found a hair-growing charm he had used to grow his ebony locks out to mid-back length. His hair was actually easier to tame that way, and lay in a silken ponytail tied with a sleek green silk bow. It lay flat along his cloak that was still hidden under his glamour. Finally, he had a thin silver Ouroboros ring on his left pointer finger that helped strengthen his small bit of wandless magic. Overall, he presented the perfect picture of ancient nobility.

Harry smirked as he watched other people release the glamours and show off their costumes. He winced as he saw Ron's poorly transformed clothes, a garish, blinding red outfit complete with a copy of the sorting hat. Harry thought he felt his eyes sigh in relief as he looked away and towards a better-dressed figure. Malfoy had prepared a distinguished appearance of one of the first Malfoy's, one of the few who could be called friends of Salazar Slytherin. Harry decided Draco was the closest to the same accuracy and amazing looks as his. His constant rival was to be his only competitor for amazing displays today. Harry, though, knew he had _the _best costume. He did not want to brag, but while Draco's was fairly impressive, his was practically perfect in detail, impressive in appearance, would stun everyone at first sight once they realize who it showed, and he had talents that added authenticity. Actually, he decided that everybody had finished changing and were exclaiming over each other, so that was his cue to unveil his costume.

He stood in the shadows of the room and began hissing. He could not help, he just for once wanted to scare everybody and make a genuinely amazing entrance. Normally, he hated being the display for everyone's attention. But today he wasn't the boy-who-lived. He was someone else. As he hissed softly in Parseltongue, he made sure he was hidden in the shadows and took off his glamour and fake glasses. As the hissing grew louder and people started looking around, he made his eyes glow a faint 'Killing Curse' green in the darkness. Once he heard a faint gasp that signified someone had noticed, he increased his soft hissing and moved into the light. Everybody stopped and looked over at a picture-perfect replica of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry stood as everybody looked, and began to feel very foolish for making such a grand entrance. He wanted to turn around and hide in the shadows away from everybody's gaze, but he held true to his act and stayed where he was, casually leaning against part of the wall that was jutting out near him. He smirked and let a hint of hissing color his voice. "Sssalazar Ssslytherin, here to say hello.

He smirked as everybody gaped. Seeing some people grow afraid, he rolled his eyes and moved over to Ron. "Come on, Godric, make these nice people stop staring." Ron just gaped at him.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Is that you?" Ron looked like he could not believe his eyes.

Harry dropped the act and the smirk, grinned, and rolled his eyes again. "Duh, Ron. Who else do you know that can hiss Parseltongue except for me and Mister Dark Lord Snake?

At that, Ron grinned and clapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Sorry, mate. Hey, Salazar, how about we duel and show the others how cool the founders were?" Harry sighed but complied as everybody moved apart so that they could duel. Hermione looked a little disgruntled since she had been cut off in the middle of a lecture, but she could not begrudge the boys their fun. "Just in case someone didn't already guess, mate, who are you? "

Harry felt the spell take effect as he automatically replied, "Salazar Slytherin." He called back to Ron as he shifted into his dueling stance. After Occlumency lessons with Snape, who had reluctantly was slowly letting go of the anger he felt for Harry, he had practiced dueling with the grumpy man. It had been painful, but he was growing to be a formidable dueler. Harry had shown Ron some tips and he was now eager to show them off in front of a crowd.

Harry and Ron bowed to each other and they began firing off spells. Harmless, mostly, but they were shot with both accuracy and a determination to win. Harry got off the first shot: **_"Rictusempra!"_**

**_"Confringo!" _**Ron called as he ducked, dodging the tickling charm.

**_"Aguamenti,"_** Harry whispered as he swayed to avoid Ron's attack. Ron definitely still needed to work on his accuracy.

**_"Diffindo!" _**Ron shouted as he jumped far to the side to avoid being hit by the large spread of water. He wasn't entirely successful as his whole wand arm became drenched. Hermione shrieked as the huge torrent of water got close to her notes and cast an impenetrable charm over them.

**_"Expelliarmus!" _**Harry quickly belted out the spell several times as he dodged the cutting curse. There were many different spells he would have used in different duels…but he was neither fighting with a good dueler or fighting for his life, so he stuck to the basic disarming spell.

**_Expeliarmus!" _**Ron called, quickly copying Harry. Harry gracefully dodged as Ron tripped and fell into the water, miscasting another Expelliarmus as the tip of his wand was dipped into the water. He tried to shoot off a third Expelliarmus, and that one actually came somewhat close to hitting Harry. He made sure to stay clear of the spell, as Ron's Expelliarmus had turned a slightly orange shade of green from the magically enhanced water.

Slightly frustrated, Harry felt his magic saturate the air. He began casting several higher level spells, nothing that would permanently injure Ron. Ron ducked to avoid his time-slowing curse, sending it crashing into the water and throwing up sprays of fine mist. He sent off a barrage of blinding hexes and winced as one made contact with Ron-who promptly started in surprise and fell to the sopping wet floor with a large splash. Taking pity on him, Harry whispered **_"Stupefy,"_** attempting to quickly stun Ron. He was startled that Ron managed to actually block his spell and spun around to avoid another Ron sent off.

**"Tan-"**Ron's jinx was cut off as the water sprayed into his face, choking him. **"-changarella!"**

Harry had moved forward but slipped on the water as the spell hit him before he could catch his balance. His vision began fading as he saw the others looking on with horror. '_Shit' _was Harry's last thought as he felt a horrible pressure surrounding him and pulling him to a different time. A horrible feeling of intuition was telling him something bad would happen; something that would take him far away from where he was._ 'How am I going to get Hermione to remove the spell now?'_

(,,,)=^_^=(,,,)

###

_So? What do you think? I know It's a bit of a short chapter, but I'm going to go ahead and work on chapter 2 tonight as well. I have no idea how long it will be. Tell me if you see any stupid mistakes or have an idea, please!_

_Is the title okay? It just hit me. I guess it sounds okay, but it also sounds rough. Would 'Harry's Present _is the _Past' sound better?_

**_Jan 29, 2012 – _**_Well, I just went through and re-edited this chapter, changing several parts to fit with a new direction I want to go, plugging up a few plot holes that had kept me from writing. Before, Harry was 18 and Voldemort was defeated. Now, Harry is sixteen (and this is still [almost, I had to have Harry learn Occlumency and dueling somewhere] completely cannon.) and Voldemort is still alive. This chapter is actually slightly longer now._

_Edited January 29, 2012_


	2. Meeting Godric Gryffindor

**Title: **Harry's Present is the Past

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, Godric and the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione's spell for making him claim Salazar's name!

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it._

_As far as the pairings play out, there will be NO slash. Sorry people, but they need to have babies. The male gene was not as weak 1000 years ago as it is now.  
Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

****Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family****

~Chapter 2: Meeting Godric Gryffindor~

Harry landed on his back with a _THUD_. He coughed weakly and cursed himself for getting caught in a spell-cast by a blinded Ron, no less! He blamed the slippery floor for his tripping into the spell. He muttered several expletives as he opened his eyes and looked up from where he was laying on the ground. He blinked and crossed his eyes, but what he saw did not change. He slowly closed his eyes, lifted his head, and let it fall back to the ground with a dull _THUD_. He opened his eyes again and saw no improvement in his surroundings, so he repeated the actions. _THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD_. Once his head was aching enough he could lay blame for what he saw on it, he dragged himself to his feet and looked around.

Staring worriedly at him was a golden haired man with a kind face. He wore rich but simple robes of a deep crimson color, similar in style to his own. His boots were made of sensible brown dragon hide and his light brown cloak flowed around him. Harry heard him speaking, but could not understand him for several moments. Harry blinked and shook his head, before refocusing on the stranger, and actually understanding him when he talked this time. "Who are you? How did you appear here unannounced?" The stranger peered closer, and gave Harry a concerned look. Or at least, it appeared that way from Harry's position on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Before Harry could come up with a fake name to give the man, Hermione's spell kicked in and a name flew freely through his lips. "Salazar Slytherin." Harry paused, but the other man did not react, so he pressed on with his answers. "I am fine. A miscast spell backfired and landed me here, I believe. Could you tell me where we are?" Harry managed to get to his feet and stayed there, although he swayed slightly, looking around and brushing leaves off his clothes. He sighed as he saw that he was in a magic filled forest, where tall trees soared into the sky casting shadows over everything, with a thestral crying in the distance.

"We are currently in a forest, hopefully close to its edges and near a small town called Hogsmeade. Where do you hail from?" The man helped Harry as he staggered, and began maneuvering Harry towards an open clearing in the forest.

"Did you say that you were near Hogsmeade? Did you come from Hogwarts? Who are you, anyways?" Harry took a step back and away from him as he scanned what was obviously the man's campsite. A tent was set up against a tree, and a cauldron was steaming over a fire. An appealing aroma was leaking into the air, causing Harry's stomach to give a slight gurgle. He had forgotten breakfast this morning in his preparations to be as authentic as he could be in appearing as Salazar.

"I know of no place called Hogwarts. I have traveled from the Griffin estates, and my name is Godric Gryffindor." Harry, who had been examining the campsite further, whipped around to concentrate fully on the golden haired man-Godric, if he was to be believed.

"G-Gryffindor?" Harry paused, licked his suddenly dry lips and continued talking. "You wouldn't, perhaps…know of a Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw, would you? It is…imperative that I know." Harry's eyes had grown wide, but his face stayed clear. He blamed hitting his head earlier for him hearing the name claiming his name was Godric Gryffindor. After all, he could not be standing in the presence of one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, could he?

"Aye. I am heading to Hogsmeade to meet the fair lady Hufflepuff, but I have never heard of the Ravenclaws. What do you know?" Godric shifted so his hand was closer to his sword that Harry had noticed at his side. Apparently, Harry's questions had gotten into dangerous territory and Harry had no idea where.

Harry groaned and laid a hand over his eyes as he slowly leaned back against a tree. "I know that my life has always been screwed up, will always be screwed up, and is my life is currently, royally, screwed up. Does fate hate just me, or do you know of anyone else that has ever been catapulted around 1000 years into the past?" Harry's voice stayed flat as he spoke, with no tone or infliction in it. He had given up to guessing the whims of fate and he had shut down his emotions with the realization of what fate had done to him this time.

"One thou- you jest! There is no possible way for one to travel backwards through time!" Godric appeared stunned and his face had paled as he stumbled back and copied Harry, leaning against a tree.

Harry sighed and uncovered his eyes. "If I am correct and the year is around 1000 instead of 1996, then no, I am not joking. Speaking of which, what is the exact date."

Godric sputtered. "Truly? You honestly come from the year 1996?" Harry nodded silently. "You have landed on a Friday, the 13th day of the 4th month of the year 1026. Have you made no advancements in your dress in a thousand years? You clothing appears similar in style to mine." Godric narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It appears there was a direct correlation of dates-It was Friday the 13th of April when I came from as well. As for the clothes, my friends and I were having a…party of sorts, celebrating the past." Harry decided to leave the class at that-it would be too complicated to explain it without mentioning Hogwarts. "We each picked a character from history to dress like and pretend to be. Luckily, I picked someone from this time with a similar build and traits as me. Really, we look like we could be brothers, or twins even the same person, so-" Harry broke off as he saw the relation between Salazar Slytherin and him. His face broke the mask he had been wearing and his expression turned into horror. "Oh no. Oh, hell no! Tell me, please, is there anyone else that goes by the name of Salazar? Or is there a family with the name of Slytherin?" Harry pleaded, his face drawn and paled. His vibrant green eyes flicked around, as if looking for a metaphorical escape hatch from this situation.

Godric frowned. "I have never heard of any Slytherins, and I know of no one by the name of Salazar. Why do you ask? Is that not your name?"

Harry sighed as his face closed off again, resigned to fate. "Before today, no, that was not my name. However, because of a spell my friend cast, I will refer to it as my name, respond to it as my name, and offer it as my name until the spell is broken." Harry reached his hand up to run his fingers through his hair before he remembered that he had pulled his hair back to look more like Salazar Slytherin-apparently, himself! "The spell was for our little party so that we would automatically use the name we borrowed as our own for the day. However, because I almost effortlessly throw off almost all mind magics of our time, Hermione –my friend- had to gain my permission and lock the spell, so that only she could release it. Until she lifts the spell, that spell will stay tied to me and use my own magic to power it. It doesn't take much, barely a thousandth of half of my power, but I will continue feeding it until I can get Hermione to take it off. That is, if I ever see her again."

Harry sighed again, the only clue to his emotions as his dead voice grew the sound of remorse and loss. "I suppose I will be unable to go by my birth name anymore. The moment anyone asks for my name, I will automatically reply 'Salazar Slytherin'." Harry's tone was mocking as he said the last two words.

"Why tell me all this? Does this mean that you are mean to be here if you showed up in your future history?" Godric pushed himself off the tree and moved over to sit by the fire. Harry followed him as Godric spooned out a stew into a wooden bowl. Harry carefully accepted the bowl when Godric offered it to him, sniffing it before taking a sip, and drinking deep before replying.

"Well, for a variety of reasons I suppose. The main reason I am telling you being I will require your help, and that I have already given away enough info that you would have figured it out eventually. My actions will probably have different meanings here than they did in my own time. I have no knowledge of any customs, traditions, or even of how day-to-day life in this age goes. I will need your help to successfully integrate into society. Well, I suppose, that it was also because I need for someone to know my secrets, and from what I have heard, I can trust you. I have no wish to lie to you either, so that removed that option." Of course, Harry did not mention that it was also more likely to help Godric trust him by spilling his obvious secrets, and that he was grasping at straws to hang onto his (debated) sanity.

Godric looked at Harry oddly. "From what you have heard? Are there records of me even in your time, so far into the future?" He seemed pleased by the thought, but he still seemed slightly distrusting to Harry's eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, actually. It turns out that you are extremely famous, tied into history with three others. Most of what people have to say is that you are brave and courageous, a man with the soul of a noble lion."

Godric blinked at the praise coming from the man he had met barely a few minutes earlier. He seemed slightly awestruck imagining the fame and the deeds that would have brought it. "Truly? A thousand years from now, I will remain in people's memories, as a proud lion? Can you describe how that happened?"

Harry gave a slight chuckle at the almost childish eagerness in Godric's voice. "I will not, not yet. I however, will inform you when you do something of momentous amounts that will make its way into history books a thousand years in the future. Of course, they will not remember only good things." Harry gave a small frown as he realized what this meant for him. What would he do to earn such a reputation? He had never hated muggles, just the Dursley's in particular. He shrugged it off, leaving it for when he time to ponder over such dark thoughts, and forced himself to pay attention when Godric began talking since there was nothing he could do about it. He drank some more of his soup while he listened. He would revisit that idea later.

Godric had been thinking while Harry was contemplating. "So, Salazar Slytherin is not your true name?" He paused, and waited while Harry shook his head. "If that is not your true name, then what is?"

Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose it cannot hurt for you to know my first name, right?" Harry paused, and then answered his own question. "No, it can't. My name is-"Harry's voice wavered for a minute as his breath caught in his throat and came out in a different way than he intended –"Salazar." Harry frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, I did not mean to say that. My name is not Salazar; it is-" Harry choked on his words "-Salazar." Harry groaned as Godric looked on, bemused. Curse Hermione! Her spells truly worked too well! "Salazar! No, not Salazar, Salazar!" Harry was growing frustrated and felt a tic start to develop. "Fine. Whatever. Now my name is Salazar, but before it was," Harry paused, partly for dramatic effect, partly because he was not sure it would work, "Harry." He gave a slight flourish and a half bow from where he was sitting, sighing with relief.

Godric snorted into his soup. "You parents chose an odd name for you then. Sure, your hair might be a little long, but that is still no reason to call you hairy. Unless, of course, the spell mangled your name even farther?"

Harry sighed, listening to Godric snicker. "It's not H-A-I-R-Y; it is H-A-R-R-Y. Well, I suppose I will be going by Salazar now anyway, so the point is moot." Harry made a mental face at the name. Now that he had the Slytherin name, he could- his thoughts froze. _Slytherin name!_ As in, Voldemort's idol and the one he was supposed to be an heir to? He gritted his teeth and tried not to think of how he could possibly play a part in the creation of the snake-speaking monster- another realization hit him. The Slytherin family had introduced Parseltongue to the Wizarding world. "Godric, is there anyone who can talk to snakes in this time?" Maybe he just made it famous or something…

Godric almost spat his mouthful of soup back into his bowl. "Speak with snakes? Are you suggesting that you can do that?" Harry nodded wordlessly. "_Nobody_ can talk with snakes, unless they are in a snake animagus form or have brewed a highly complicated translating potion that lets them understand the hissing! Even then, it will only last for a fairly short amount of time."

Harry said weakly, "Nobody can speak Parseltongue, the snake language? No one at all?" Godric shook his head. "Well, damn. He is related to me after all. I have to kill my own descendant!" Harry finished his bowl and handed it back to Godric, who realized that the line of conversation was dead, as was the semi-easy mood they had mere moments ago. He finished his bowl as well, and placed it in his pack as Harry-no, _Salazar_ stared into the fire.

As he stared, Godric finally tired of watching him and pulled out a thinner, spare bedroll from the same pack. "Here, take this. You can sleep for a while in this clearing. Your magical reserves are almost completely depleted, and you look like you should be asleep on your feet. Rest for a while, and we can continue speaking when you wake up."

Harry –_Salazar_- took the offered bedroll. He worried for a moment that Godric might do something to him, before shrugging it off as impossible. How would he make it into the history books if Godric killed him this night? He settled down near the edge of the clearing, facing the fire with his back against a tree. He quickly fell asleep, for Godric had been right-he was facing magical exhaustion, though he did not question on how Godric knew.

Godric grinned as he watched the time-traveler fall into slumber quickly. Hopefully, he would find a comrade and good company in the man. He could sense a deep hurt inside the man, but he could also tell that through his secretive soul he wanted someone to rely on and trust. His life seemed harsh, but he still could sense love from this man, though his dark exterior hid it somewhat. He knew he would become friends with the man, and he did not need any history books to tell him that!

_I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! Right now, I am in a typing marathon, so expect for more writing from me today, tomorrow, and Monday. Abandoned to the Cold will be updated as well. So, apologies all around, and thanks for the reviews!_

_Now, when I was reading, I saw some interesting author notes, The author would ask a question, and reviewers would say what house they were 'in' and reply. For every review that answered correctly, they would get house points. So, I have decided to adopt that idea. The first person to answer gets 5 house points, and everyone else get's 2. My questions are also hints and occasionally welcome ideas for hints._

Why do you think Harry is magically exhausted?

_(Fairly simple for a first question, right? Just look at what just happened!)_

_Last edited January 29, 2012._


	3. Waking in the Forest

**Title: **Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione's spell for making him claim Salazar's name! Well, at least Godric is a nice guy; he cooks a mean stew, too.

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author's notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it.  
As far as the pairings play out, there will be NO slash. Sorry people, but they need to have babies. The male gene was not as weak 1000 years ago as it is now. Plus, how can Harry kill Voldemort if he was never born?  
Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

***Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family***

~Chapter 3: Waking in the Forest~

Harry felt his mind beginning to lift from the drowsy place called slumber. He hid a little smirk as he thought of what he would do to Ron when he tried to wake him up. The last time Ron tried, he could not speak for the rest of the day, Harry had hexed him so badly. Even when Ron could speak again, he would not talk to Harry for almost another half-week after that.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he remembered the events of the earlier day. He frowned. No, he could not curse Ron because Ron was not here. Hell, Ron would not exist for another thousand years! Harry sighed as he pulled out of the bedroll and got to his feet.

Godric was sitting by the fire, poking it with a long stick and throwing up softly glowing embers as he moved the coals around. He looked up as Harry approached. "Salazar?" he called. Harry did not respond. He was busy staring into the fire to notice his new name being called. Godric sighed and wracked his memories for what the time-travelers birth name was. "Um…Hair? Hairy? Are you alright?"

Harry jerked around to look back at Godric. His mind had blanked out for a few moments when he had caught sight of the forest around them, comparing it to the Forbidden Forest in his future. "Oh...good morning, Godric. Was I asleep long?" He sighed and began pressing the wrinkles out of his robes.

Godric grinned. "Longer than I, but not to terribly longer. Would you care for some porridge? "Harry gave a weak smile in return and nodded. Godric pulled out the same bowls from last night and began dishing a lumpy substance into it, before pulling some small red things from his bag and sprinkling them on top. He then handed the bowl to Harry as he explained. "Those are wild raspberries that I plucked while waiting for you. So, care to resume the question and answer session?" He spooned out a bowl for himself.

Harry ate some porridge before replying. "Alright. I might as well start, so how old are you, and what age is one considered an adult wizard capable of taking care of themselves?" He continued eating as Godric replied.

"Me? I'm 23. I was considered mature when I turned 16, but like most, I stayed with my parents. As a matter of fact, I still live with them, but I'm looking to set off on my own." Godric blushed when he realized how excited he sounded, but he continued anyway. "I am going to Hogsmeade to find Helga Hufflepuff, and well…I have been writing to her, and I…we…kind of…" Godric blushed and stammered, before taking a deep breath and spitting it out. "Well…we were hoping to meet and maybearrangeourmarraige." He flushed and Harry laughed.

He could not help it! Here was the bravest founder, and he was embarrassed about admitting interest in a girl to a stranger who already had a high opinion of him. "Good for you! The books never mentioned who you married, but it did mention her…" Harry smirked. "I would say your chances of knowing her well are extremely high."

Godric was still flushed a red that actually went with the robes he was wearing, but he was grinning. "Really? So, Salazar, how old are you and do you have anyone you care about?"

Harry was silent for a moment before quietly replying. "I had forgotten I was Salazar now…" He paused, thinking of the Sorting Hat saying where he belonged, then continued in a more confident voice. "I am 16, and not quite yet a legal adult when I came from. I have had no time to spare towards any girlfriends with the wars…" He paused to think, pensive.

Godric sighed, his grin finally falling and his blush completely gone. "Fighting will never stop, will it?" He asked rhetorically. "Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose, but sometimes it does not matter by the end." Harry looked at him closely, and he saw someone that had learned that through hard experience. He leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the man. He drew in a breath and carefully starting speaking to hopefully comfort him slightly.

"For a minute you think it doesn't matter, and then you think of all the people you saved and everyone who can sleep safely in their beds because the monsters are finally gone. You think about everyone who sacrificed themselves, but if all you do is dwell on the past and their sacrifice, those sacrifices are worth nothing. They gave themselves up for the rest of us, and we must do all we can to remember them. Then there are those who were unwillingly dragged in, and those are the ones that are sorely missed the most. We just have to keep going and live the life for them that they would have wanted." Harry paused after his impromptu speech to see Godric crying softly.

"I lost my younger brother to the muggles." Harry drew in a sharp breath. He may have hated his family, but none of the muggles he met would ever have killed him. "He was 4. He had…run away from the manor for a while to practice his magic in secret. He was on the edge of the forest nearest us when they caught him floating pebbles. I finally found him as I heard his dying screams through the fire." Godric gave a choked sob. "Do they still do that? Do they still murder innocent people for magic? For even being suspected of witchcraft or wizardry? Even muggle children fooling around are not safe! Please, is it still like that?" Godric turned to Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry felt bad for Godric and winced at the thought of seeing and hearing his brother die.

"No." Harry said. Godric sighed in relief and wiped his tears away. "It has not been like that for hundreds of years." Harry remembered something about an American witch burning craze from his old muggle school, but dismissed it. "They have no idea magic is real, and we keep it that way. Even if they did know, burning people is _so_ last millennia," Harry teased. Godric gave a watery chuckle. Harry patted him on the shoulder again before removing his arm. "Cheer up a little. We are going to go see your _dear_ Helga, right?" Godric blushed. "That's what I thought. You absolutely must introduce her to me sometime. Let's clean up camp and you can tell me about her as we head towards Hogsmeade." Harry stood up and gave Godric the empty bowl that had been lying forgotten. "Actually, you clean up since I do not know how and I will look and see if I recognize something. Some of these trees are pretty old and I have been in this forest many times…" Harry paused. "I remember finding something when I was exploring these woods once."

Harry looked around at the clearing and remembered what he had found. He pulled out a dagger from his boot as he headed over to a tree. He had bought the dagger to make his ancient costume complete, and he had made sure it was a top condition platinum blade, with a small emerald set in it. It would carve into the tree quite easily; actually, it was probably overkill… As Harry reached a fully-grown tree he remembered from Herbology class, he reflected back on the lesson.

_"The Eterna tree is one of the oldest trees around and can be compared to the non-magical variety known as Redwoods. Soon after the saplings break ground, they quickly grow into a full-sized tree. They then stay at around that size as they create an elaborate root system that lets them last for thousands of years. They do not create many seeds, and so the landscape they are planted on can remain mostly the same for many millennia. Our own Forbidden Forest is mostly made up of Eterna tress. They can be identified by a ring of lighter bark around the base of the tree almost 6 inches tall that will slowly rise over the years. In a hundred years, the ring will rise half of a foot. So if a tree lived for 2,000 years, a young age for most Eterna trees, it will have a ring 10 feet high."_

Harry began looking around for the nearest Eterna tree with a ring near the base of the ground. He found one almost half a foot off the ground and, squatting down, began carving into it.

**Harry the Slytherin was here with Godric the Gryffindor on 4/13/1026 AD.** Seeing Godric still clearing up camp, he widened the letters and made them clearly noticeable and easily readable. Each line of the letters was almost an inch thick. He looked back and rolled his eyes when he saw Godric _still_ loading up camp. He began drawing a lightning bolt before the word Harry and after the AD, and cast a charm that would ensure the words were clear and readable for centuries to come.

Harry remembered how he had found the writing in his fourth year. Before the dragons were brought over and he had reconciled with his friends, he had wandered around the school and outside it. When he had realized no one would care, he began slipping into the forest and exploring it. _After all,_ he had rationalized, _if I get stuck in the forest with a werewolf or get chased around by acromantulata again, I need to know how to get around ._He had often taken Hagrid's big boarhound dog out with him, telling Hagrid he was just going out for a walk around the grounds. He had felt guilty lying to Hagrid, but he had a feeling that Hagrid had known anyways, and it eventually became a joke between them.

One day, he had stumbled across this tree. The Harry and the lightning bolt had caught the corner of his eye and begged him to look closer. He had, and he soon began using the tree as a marker to get around the forest. There were other various landmarks, but no other had become his 'Base of Exploration.' He had managed to find the easiest path to Hogwarts, Aragog's lair, and Hogsmeade from there, as well as to the little pond where he had encountered the dementors.

Harry stood up and made his way back to Godric with a smirk. He knew the quickest way to Hogsmeade from here, and he easily remembered the path. He had not given up his wanderings after his friends had reconciled with him, but had instead found different ways to sneak out and explore behind their backs. He knew Ron would never come an iota closer to the giant spiders than he had to, and Hermione had always disapproved of him breaking the rules.

"I know where we are. We can reach Hogsmeade within half of a day easily."

Godric spun around towards Harry. "How can you recognize this place, Salazar?" Harry frowned at the reminder of his new name. "It has been near a thousand years before you came in here. Surely the forest would have changed?"

Harry shrugged. "This forest is made of Eterna trees that can live for thousands of years. I simply marked one so I would notice it in my time when I was exploring the forest. I might not know what creatures are living where, but I do know which direction to go and the general surroundings. I doubt things could have changed _too _much."

Godric grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? The moon to rise? The snakes to hibernate?"

Harry shook his head in mirth. "Close, but not quite. It was you, slowpoke!" Harry teased him again, almost imagining an older brother in his place.

"Little brat! So, lead on, oh wise time traveler that knows all!" Godric gave a sweeping bow to Harry.

Harry shot back at him as he started towards the trees, "I still do not know how many kids you end up with, so I'm afraid I don't know everything!" Godric choked a little in surprise. Harry gave a cheeky grin. "I am pretty sure though you have at least one, since we _are_ distantly related. Then again, it could be some other Gryffindor…" Harry gave a little laugh as went through the trees.

Godric stood still for a moment of shock before he chased after Harry. "Hey! Wait up for this poor unknowing one, oh great descendent of mine!"

**Sorry the chapter is so short. This story is turning out to have very short chapters, about half the size of my other HP fics chapters.**

**Slytherin: 11  
Ravenclaw: 4  
Hufflepuff: 2  
Gryffindor: 2**

**Koryssa_Kory answered first and got the question mostly correct: It was his magic that helped fuel the time jump. Honestly, do you think RON could totally power the spell? 5 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Other people who were right:  
Kingsdaughter613: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
SecretPain1218: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Feline Jaye: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
DTDY: No house!  
Vanzdaprincez: No house!**

Now, for the people who did not leave their house, every house gets one point.

**Sorry to the others who guessed, but no, the name charm that Harry's powering did not take up the energy because it only took a moment to Harry. Nice guess though.**

**Make sure every time you answer that you put one your house! I will not always distribute points if I have to go searching for what your house is!**

**Anyone can suggest a question; it's a great way to get a hint on spoilers...and looking back and noticing details of what I have already written. For this update, this question is another easy one. I suspect most of them will be at first. Oh well.**

How does Harry see Godric? (Family member _{be specific}_ or friend _{again, specific!} _?)


	4. Walking Through the Forest

**Title: **Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione's spell for making him claim Salazar's name! Well, at least Godric is a nice guy; he cooks a mean stew, too. Apparently, he can also tell when you are exhausted. Harry has been able to identify where they are in the forest, so he's off to lead Godric to Hogsmeade and the fair lady Hufflepuff!

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it._

_As far as the pairings play out, there will be NO slash. Sorry people, but they need to have babies. If you want slash, vote for my other story to have it. I am already leaning that way, more votes will just cement it._

_Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

***Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family***

~Chapter 4: Walking through the Forest~

Harry laughed as he strode through the trees, waiting for Godric to catch up. "So, tell me about the fair Lady Hufflepuff we are going to meet."

Godric grinned as he caught up. "Well, oh little descendant of mine, she is a sweet noble lady with a large repertoire of spells on hand. Her father, Henry Hufflepuff, owns most of the village and has a terrible sense of naming. He also is obsessed by the letter H. The Hufflepuff home, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, the Hog's Head, Helga, and so many other things he has named all start with an H!"

Harry gave a snort. "Has he ever considered the name Hogwarts?"

Godric frowned as he thought. "I do not think so…Helga has mentioned that he apparently has a great name for a great building, but I do not think he has found a building great enough yet."

Harry smirked. "So that is where it came from, I had always wondered who would be odd enough to name it…so, oh ancestor, tell me more about my other possible ancestor."

Godric blushed horribly and nearly stumbled through the underbrush. "Well…she writes amazing letters, and she is kind and caring. Did you know that once, she rescued a boy from burning and kept a mob from forming afterwards?" Godric's face had a worshipful look on it when Harry looked back. He repressed a snigger as Godric continued. "She is trained in politics by her father, and has a good grasp on all manner of things! She is simply…" Godric sighed, "…divine."

Harry looked back again at Godric. He could not retain a chuckle at the look of rapture on his face. "I would say that she is amazing, alright. Can she perform magic well?"

Godric nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! She is well trained, and is absolutely amazing at healing and Herbology! Whenever she spots something she hasn't already learned, she pounces on it and follows it through to the end!"

Harry nodded slowly. Yes, this was definitely the hard-working Helga that helped found Hogwarts. He began to imagine what she would look like. He had seen a picture in one of Salazar's- argh, his – Parseltongue books of Helga and him talking together. He wondered if they would be friends, or eventual enemies like history dictated, He decided to just say heck with history, he was doing it his own way! Nodding at his realization, he interrupted Godric's daydreaming of Helga as he held aside a low branch. "How long have you been in contact with each other?"

Godric grinned. "We knew each other a little when we were younger, but just as playmates and possible allies. Two years ago or so, I finally decided to contact her again. We have been talking back and forth since then, and we decided to meet at the Hufflepuff Home last week! When we get to the village, I am going to find her and go home with her! Then, we will thrash out a suitable marriage contract with her father."

Harry frowned. "I have been meaning to ask, but what do you mean thrash out a marriage contract? I never was educated in these things when I came from, but I do know they still existed. What all do they entail?"

Godric shook his head. "A marriage contract is an agreement between two families. One family gives up the girl, and one family takes in the girl. A portion of land or something of value is given to the husband, as both a goodwill gesture and a way to guarantee that the bride is taken care of and will always have something to fall back on. The groom will promise to her family that he will care for her and protect her, and will occasionally have to give gifts to the father. We are all hoping the negotiations to go well. If they do, I might be with my Helga before the harvest comes in!"

Harry shook his head and jumped over a small crevice then swung a left. "How old is she anyways?"

Godric sighed as he followed Harry. "23 years, the same as me! It is a match made in heaven, I tell you!" He beamed – then tripped and fell face first onto the ground. "So, how much farther do we have to go?" He called while dusting himself off and bouncing back up eagerly.

Harry stifled yet another laugh at the sight of Godric. "It almost seems more peaceful nowadays then in the future, so it might be another hour or two tops." If the Hogwarts carriages went at 20 mph for half an hour, then it was about 10 miles from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. If the tree was at the same spot, they had left the middle of the forest, so they only had 5 miles left. Considering their speed, they would be there soon enough. "I almost forgot. Why are you walking instead of riding? I thought you rode horses everywhere back in this time?"

Godric blushed profusely. "Well…I was kind of sleepy…and the horse was not mine but borrowed…and I kind of…fell off when the horse was startled by a snake." Godric winced. "I was knocked out, but by the time I came to, the horse was long gone. Luckily, I was wearing a knapsack rather than using saddlebags, so I kept my gear and the beginning of the papers. Oh, and my gold too."

Harry paused. "Speaking of gold, hold up for a second and let me check and see if I still have mine. " As he paused in a small clearing, he rifled through his space-expanded pockets. He passed by various useful items, including his invisibility cloak, and found the jewels and his gold. "Well what do you know, I do still have it. I had brought the money so I could pretend to be the rich Salazar Slytherin and show off in front of Draco, but it seems that I have provided for myself with a wealthy start to my new life." He pulled out handfuls of galleons and several emeralds.

Godric gasped. "Are those…galleons?" Harry nodded. "How many do you have?"

Harry paused for a moment to think. "I am not really sure, actually. 300? 400? It's in a practically limitless pocket, and I had been planning on re-depositing it, so I was not worried about the amount." He wondered why Godric was making such a big deal before he remembered that he was back in time - before the inflations. "Oh…I'm guessing it is more valuable now then?"

Godric nodded wordlessly, then whistled softly. "You are holding a small fortune, if you truly have that much. Most business is done with sickles or knuts, and only large purchases use galleons. The jewels too, they look perfectly cut! Those can fetch another small fortune."

Harry put the money back and instead looked at the emeralds, rubies, topaz, sapphires….maybe he had gone overboard trying to show off to Malfoy. He never got to actually show them off, after all. "Actually, I think I will keep some. Who knows, they might become a part of some famous weapon. Speaking of which, how are you with the sword? I cannot use it, but you are reputed to be able to, and I saw your sword when you first arrived."

Godric patted the sword at his side. "That I can. My swordplay is very good, and I have defeated many opponents in battle. I have had formal training in the blade for many years. Maybe someday, I could show you."

Harry smirked. "I used a sword once. I was up against a basilisk and all I had to help me was a sword that I found and-well, that and a phoenix my headmaster had bonded to. While the phoenix blinded and distracted the basilisk, I ran around like a headless chicken for a bit. Eventually, it found me and tried to bite me, so I stabbed a sword through the roof of its mouth into its brain. It's fang ended up lodged in my arm, so I was dying from the venom, but the phoenix tears cured me. I think that was the second closest I ever came to death. I would love lessons in the blade, to help me through any more harrowing adventures I must face."

Godric shook his head in disbelief as he nearly tripped again. "That was only the second closest? What, pray tell, was more fatal than a basilisk's venom?"

Harry simply replied, "That would be getting hit with the killing curse. Ah, Hogsmeade is just ahead!"

Godric shook his head as if trying to clear his ears, and then tried to peer around Harry and saw the village after a few more steps. "You truly do know this place. If I did not know better, I would say you had a map with directions for how quickly you got us here." Godric grinned sheepishly. "I was actually going to go more towards the right then we went, and would probably have ended up lost in the woods."

Harry gave a snort. "Depending on how much farther right, you would have ended up running across what becomes a centaur's stronghold." Harry shook his head. "I doubt that it is there now though. No pathetic Ministry Regulations yet to force them into…well, not hiding…but…" Harry shook his head. "So, will I be able to blend in while we are in Hogsmeade?"

Godric paused at the abrupt change in topics, and then nodded. "I suppose…as long as you do not try to flash around all of those fancy jewels and galleons again."

Harry smirked. "No, I was actually planning to walk along the streets and toss them out to everyone I meet." Godric snorted. "Yes, that would be a very good idea, don't you think? Anyways, why don't you and I try to find your Helga? Maybe you could introduce me."

Godric blushed again. "Alright, oh descendant of mine." He paused. "Um….actually, what's your name again?" He gave a sheepish shrug when Harry turned around to stare at him. "What can I say, I have a bad memory for names and faces."

Harry shook his head. "I should call you Neville. My new name is Salazar Slytherin." Harry sighed at the reminder. "I suppose I will have to get used to responding to that name. Would you mind repeating it back at me a few times? It could help us both remember."

Godric sighed in relief. "Whew! So many people get annoyed when I cannot remember, Salazar." Harry-Salazar- jerked. "Oh come on, Salazar, your name cannot be that bad, can it?"

Harry-_Salazar_- shrugged. "Remember what I said earlier? I have to kill a Slytherin. He is trying to overthrow the wizarding world, and my entire life has been focused on killing the bastard. The name Slytherin is equivalent to 'mindless, insane, megalomaniac, psychotic, child-killer.' People already said I was a little like him in a few ways, and now I find out he came from me? How am I supposed to like being called Salazar Slytherin?" Salazar sighed.

Godric grimaced. "Aw, cheer up, Sal." Salazar twitched.

"Salazar is bad enough, now you have to make me sound like a girl?" Salazar gave another twitch.

Godric just grinned. "Aw, come on Salazar! If not Sal, I am going to call you something else, 'Zar, or Sally maybe. How do you feel about Lazy? 'Lazar? Sa'z? S'ar?"

Harry just groaned and shook his head as Godric laughed.

**I have finally made it so Harry is now known as Salazar. He will be referred to as Salazar, except maybe in his thoughts. As long as I can remember, that is.**

**Well, kudos to everyone who answered! Yes, that was a pretty easy question to anyone who actually read my story, but sometimes people skim through the details (guilty!). The answer is that Harry, or Salazar rather, sees Godric like an elder brother, or he will. I don't have an older brother, but I will try to create the relationship all the same. I will probably do a bit better with Godric's point of view, being the eldest of three. Meh, close enough. Well, everyone who got it right is listed below:**

**KingsDaughter613: 5 points to RAVENCLAW!  
Arya 19: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
AlyceLovesShadow: 2 Points to SLYTHERIN!  
LammySelfCJ: 2 Points to SLYTHERIN!  
Koryssa-Kory-: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
ProngsDeluxe: 2 Points to SLYTHERIN!  
Popdude125: No house!**

**Slytherin: 22  
Ravenclaw: 10  
Hufflepuff: 3  
Gryffindor: 3**

**Were you paying attention a few chapters ago? What is the color of Godric's hair?**

**Later on, when the story has more details, I will be asking _much _harder questions. What should Godric call Salazar? I will update again soon, but probably not until after my birthday. It's October 27! Just 4 more days! Whoo~!**


	5. Entering Hogsmeade

**Title: **Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione's spell for making him claim Salazar's name! Well, at least Godric is a nice guy; he cooks a mean stew, too. Apparently, he can also tell when you are exhausted. Godric encountered Harry while heading towards Hogsmeade to arrange a marriage with Helga- after falling off his horse.

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it._

_Sorry, little lemon lovers. No yaoi, or even slash. This story is pure, heterosexual pairings. Not that I have anything against the other way._

_Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

_Ummm…Well, it's after my birthday, right? Eh he he…oops. Sorry_

***Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family***

~Chapter 5: Entering Hogsmeade~

As Godric was still laughing about his options for Salazar's new nickname –which many were far too girly, in Salazar's opinion- Salazar just ignored him and took a closer look at Hogsmeade. He was eager to see what had changed in the last 1000 years. Honestly, with how slow wizarding society was, he was not expecting that much of a difference. He had often wondered if the wizarding society had ever advanced from the 16th century, or whenever they were stuck at.

"So, 'Zar, do you recognize the place? Is this Hogsmeade?" Godric had stopped laughing and had moved to Salazar's side and joined him in looking out at the view.

Salazar looked down, awe covering his face. Below him was Hogsmeade in all of its dark-aged glory. The building styles had changed, but the town had almost the exact same layout that it had in Harry's time. He gave a small smile and faced Godric. "This is most definitely Hogsmeade. The streets and the shops look somewhat similar. Is this what most villages look like?"

Godric shook his head. "Not usually. Hogsmeade has been known as a revolutional town, a sneak peek into how future towns will look. About half of the people who hear that scoff at it, but others are modeling their towns after Hogsmeade instead. So, O Descendant now known as Sally," He broke off when 'Sally' glared at him, "I mean, 'Zar," Salazar continued to glare for a moment, then shrugged it off with a sigh, deciding it was better than Sally. Ugh. "Is this how towns in the future will be organized?"

Salazar shrugged. "It sure looks similar to it, or at least, Hogsmeade from my time. I can think of no other way for towns to be organized, anyways. I must have a closer look to be sure though." So saying, and without waiting for Godric, Salazar began walking towards the village again. He could see smoke rising from chimneys, and he could hear small children laughing as he got even closer. Salazar could not wait to see how this older version of Hogsmeade compared to the 2000's version.

He stayed silent as he walked into the town, hiding his surprise with a blank emotional mask, his pale face giving an unintentionally cold look. "This is definitely Hogsmeade," he said, looking around. To his left, he could see in the near distance a small tavern where the 'Three Broomsticks' would one day be located. Catching that thought and storing it for in a minute, he turned back towards Godric as they walked through the town. "So, do you have any idea where you are going?" Salazar raised an eyebrow as he lightly taunted the famed founder.

Godric paused for a moment, and then strode on brazenly. "Fear not of getting lost, dear Helga sent me a map in her last letter!" Harry looked at him where he had stopped after a moment of walking with eyebrow still raised. "I looked at it too! The manor is on the west (?) side of town, on a large hill!"

Salazar frowned as he thought of hills in Hogsmeade. He could not mean the one where- "Do you wish to try to find it yourself, or do you want me to guess?" Moments after Salazar asked the question, Godric's stomach growled. "Then again, perhaps it would be best to find a place where we can eat…" Godric laughed it off, waving for Salazar to lead on.

Salazar frowned, and ended up deciding to go to the tavern. At least, what he thought was a tavern. "Is…this a place you eat? It seems similar to ours, but I do not know if you eat somewhere else…" Salazar trailed off when Godric nodded. "Well then, let us go on in then, shall we?" Salazar stepped back when he reached the door though, letting Godric lead the way in.

"Come on 'Zar, do not be shy!" Godric grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him in with him, once he realized that Salazar was standing behind him.

Salazar fought off a grin and lost. "Oh, 'Ric? Shy, am I? Tell me, what else do you know about the Lady that you have not told me yet?

Godric paused as he dumped Salazar on a seat and sat down on the other side. "'Ric then, is it? Well, Sally, thanks for the nickname!"

Salazar groaned and placed his head in his hand. "You will NOT be calling me 'Sally'," he said forcefully. Moments later, he shuddered and asked weakly, "Will you?" Salazar abandoned decorum and pulled out one of his least favorite and most ineffective weapon, (though for some reason he just _knew_ they would work on Godric) puppy eyes. He looked so sad, Godric forgot for a moment what he had asked.

"Well…I guess not…" Godric mourned. Salazar immediately brightened up and looked down at the menu a server had just placed at their table.

"Brilliant!" Salazar beamed at him. Godric looked a little stunned for a moment, then shook off the aftereffects of the puppy eyes and sighed. Salazar looked down at his menu and started hissing under his breath. _::You have got to be kidding me…Damn it.::_ He looked back up at Godric. "It is safe to use magic out in the open, right?" Godric nodded, but returned Salazar's earlier gesture and raised his eyebrow as Salazar pulled out his wand. He started tapping the menu. After nothing happened, he muttered another curse in Parseltongue. After several more minutes, he flung the menu at Godric, who scanned it for anything out of the ordinary, but he could not find anything.

"What is so wrong? Has your magic failed you?" Godric examined the menu again, but he could still see nothing wrong. "What seems to be the problem, 'Zar?"

Salazar sighed. "It seems that although I can understand you, I cannot say the same for these words. I…cannot read it." Godric looked at him carefully.

"What are you talking about? This is plain English!" Godric shook the paper.

"Really, 'Ric. Do you think no language would change in a thousand years? Or that they might rename their dishes?" At Godric's look, Salazar scowled. "Just order the bloody supper for me, alright? Make sure you don't get anything to foreign, or expensive, because you are paying." Godric sputtered for a moment. Salazar rolled his eyes. "Consider it payback for me leading you through the forest. I will give you some jewels or such later if you continue to help me, but for now, I have no idea if my money is worth anything."

Godric shook his head. "Nay, do not worry about the money! I have just never heard someone so clearly state that the other is buying!"

Harry gave another scathing look at the incomprehensible (to him) menu, before replying to Godric. "Would you prefer if you chose something elaborate or slightly more money-consuming for me and then I suddenly drop the bill in your lap?" At Godric's confused look, Salazar paused a moment to consider what he had said. Oh-he had used a colloquialism. "Would you rather I just expected you to pay at the end when the cost is counted?" Understanding, Godric shook his head, his grin replaced.

"No, but I still have never had anyone speak so expectantly of me like that before!"

Salazar ended up just shrugging it off. "Well, speaking of what is different, can you tell me- "He broke off as a server approached. Godric beckoned her over, gave her a few words, and then sent her away. Salazar shook his head. "Anyways, do you have a way to fly?" Salazar asked, remembering the Three Broomsticks. He vaguely remembered from Quidditch Through The Ages by Kenny-something Whisp that Quidditch had been around for hundreds of years.

"Well, one far-southern wizard I saw had a carpet she was flying on, but in England we use homemade brooms. Many of them are horribly uncomfortable though…" Godric grimaced.

Salazar was going to reply when the server came back with their food. He looked down at the food. It looked…remarkably similar to his present time steak and a thick slice of brown bread. He covered his hesitation and instead focused on the 'steak', stabbing it and cutting it. He carefully tested the meat with Godric watching silently. He lifted it, chewed it, and swallowed. He gave a smirk. "I thought time was supposed to change tastes."

Godric looked disappointed. "Oh come on, 'Zar. The food really tastes the same?" A moment passed where neither said anything. Godric sighed. "You are no fun. I ordered a simple meal you will find in most places or can make yourself. Steak and bread."

Salazar snorted. After a moment, he started chuckling. "Alright, I admit this meal is different then what I am used to. Only slightly though-I believe we have a much larger variety of spices in my time, and the bread is much thicker than most I have seen." Salazar swallowed when he realized that was not quite accurate. This was his time now. "My old time, I mean." Salazar continued eating with much less aplomb then before.

Godric had a similar meal which he quickly decimated. Salazar watched as he ate at a statelier pace. Was Ron related to him somehow? Salazar ate silently as Godric tore through his meal at a much more substantial pace than Salazar's. After they were both finished with their silent meal, Godric growing tenser as he came closer to finishing, Godric pulled several bronze coins out of a pocket hanging off of his belt. Salazar blinked at the addition, making a mental note to add the pocket to the inside of his cloak so cutpurses wouldn't find his money. He would rather not be than stolen from because everybody could see and knew where your money was. It would work if he used a feather-light charm and a disillusionment charm along with an appropriate sticking charm. Godric put the gold on the table before rising, interrupting Salazar's thoughts. After a moment's pause, Salazar rose with him.

When they exited the tavern, Godric blew out a breath. "'Zar, would you mind if I left you for a while at the tavern or something? I need to see Helga's father as quickly as possible, and I really cannot wait to see Helga again…" Godric trailed off with another blush.

Salazar rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Here, I trust you, so I will give you one of the smaller rubies some smaller coins and to pay off the dinner, alright? Then you can go." Salazar moved into the shadows before pulling out a bag, opening the top. He lowered the tip of his wand into the bag. "Accio small-sized ruby." Several rubies flew out. Salazar neatly caught them as he pulled his wand back. He carefully scanned them. Picking out a small ruby, about the size of a marble, he handed it over to Godric. "Pure ruby, no flaws, but magic was used to bind it together. Eventually, it set together with constant application of low heat and the magical influences were removed. All in all, a rather standard ruby, about the same as I would spend on…" Harry paused. "Well, I cannot make any comparisons yet, but this is about a month's wages for a low-income earner. Erm, someone who has a job that does not pay well could work for a month and save up enough of what was leftover from the cost of living decently but with no extras and buy this."

Godric had taken it from him sometime during his hesitant explanation, and he examined it with a well trained eye. "This is a decent quality ruby, considering." He pulled out his moneybag from inside the cloak and counted out an amount for Salazar. "This is enough for four weeks at a well-established inn, on average. It's a bit less than the ruby is worth," Godric spoke hesitantly, "but I do wish to have so little on me when I wish to impress Helga and her father…"

Salazar shrugged. "Take it and keep it. Once I find a reputable place to trade in my gold for some smaller coins, I will not need to trade with you. Now though, I can help you find your girl before heading off to explore." He accepted Godric's money and placed it in a space-expanded pocket in his robes.

Godric nodded eagerly, almost bouncing on his feet while readjusting his sword. "Come on then, Salazar!" Salazar flinched. "Move it, descendent! Lead the way!" He enthusiastically turned to march off, the almost tripped over himself as he turned back to Salazar.

Salazar nodded and examined the sky, gaining his bearings before turning west again. He began expertly weaving through the streets, Godric tripping along behind him, until he reached the edge of the village. He paused as he saw the hill-the hill that would one day house the shrieking shack, the hill that was just then holding up an elegant manor. It was not terribly fancy, and managed to give off an aura of good sense, but you could clearly see the craftsmanship, time, and money that had gone into the work.

"Well, it seems as if this is where I leave you. Do you believe we could meet back in," Salazar considered, "Two days? I do not mean to be a bother, but you are the first companion I have met and I know you, at least through my books, so I cannot help but feel as if we could easily be friends. If it is too much of a bother, and you do not mind losing a chance to know parts of the future, you can leave me here, but…" Salazar baited the hook. He knew he was being obvious, so he gave a grin at Godric to show he was lightly teasing him. Honestly, Salazar did not know what he would do if Godric just left him. How would Hogwarts ever be built that way? Would they meet back up again?

Godric heaved a sigh. "I suppose I must keep in contact with you then, oh many-times-over descendent of mine! So long as you do not abandon me to the whims of fate, that is."

Salazar gave a deep laugh, a rich sound. "My dear ancestor, fate and destiny have us all at their whims. Why, my coming here was probably just a game to fate, and destiny has already chronicled my journey through times, leaving my mark in the history books. If there is any that know the whims of fate better than I, it can only be the Oracle of Delphi!" Salazar laughed, but it was no longer a rich sound, but a mocking sound. Only the speaker of generations of prophecies known in Greek legends could have seen more of fate than he.

Salazar stopped his harsh laughing, and pulled himself back under control. "So it is agreed then. I shall meet you sometime two days from now at that lovely little establishment we were just in, sometime from two hours after noon to two hours before dusk.

At Godric's agreement, Salazar turned back and headed into the village again. "See you in two days, Godric Gryffindor!"

Godric called back in kind. "Aye, two days it is, Salazar Slytherin." He turned and headed up the hill, cutting a proud figure in the dying light.

-/-

**Done! And I would have been done so much sooner if my SPACEBAR had not ****BROKEN! Currently, I am borrowing another member of the families laptop, though I do not think they know. How could they? They are at least twenty minutes away. I have to migrate back to my laptop though, to check the votes and upload it.**

**I had no idea how much the ruby was worth. I deliberated between two weeks and two months stay at a nice inn. I went for the slightly more conservative side, obviously. I read Quidditch through the ages as well. I had the book next to me, but do you honestly expect Harry to perfectly remember the authors name? Quidditch was around now, or in a few hundred years, but the brooms were splinteringly awful. (LOL) Everyone hand-charmed their own broom.**

**Harry. Do you know how many times I had to erase that and put in Salazar instead? A LOT. And yet, I STILL missed quite a few I caught on my latest editing rounds.**

**Alright! What you have all been waiting for. Last week's question was, **'_What color is Godric's hair?"_ **Honestly, I said it when I first met him. Surprise, surprise, most of you got it right. Godric's hair is golden, clearly stated in chapter 2.**

I heart venomous tentaculas: 5 points to RAVENCLAW!  
Kiyosaisei Ichimaru: 1 point to ALL!  
LammySelfCJ: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
KingsDaughter613: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
AlyceLovesShadow: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
I-Y-T-Y: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
kill4blood: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Part-time Irish: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Piratefish: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
Zabani-chan: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! (And it's the house you _choose_ that counts, isn't it?)  
Kickcarrot: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
_LivingInTheClouds: 2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! (YAY! Let's hear it for loyalty and hard work!)  
_KibaxKaori: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! (Yes. Yes, I did.)

**_Slytherin: 37  
Ravenclaw:20  
Hufflepuff: 6  
Gryffindor: 4_**

**Good job Slytherin! Come on, Ravenclaw! Win for the home team! Hufflepuff, I know you can do it! Come on, don't be mean to Gryffindor!**

**This week's question is: _What creature was introduced into Quidditch?  
_…Don't ask. I could not think of any others that work…and I was thinking about brooms…**

**Words: 2,574 without the author's notes  
Original update: December 6, 2010  
Last edited: January 29, 2012**


	6. Meeting Rowan Claw

**Title: **Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor and the other founders. Well, the other two founders because he, apparently, is the fourth. Curse Hermione's spell for making him claim Salazar's name! Well, at least Godric is a nice guy; he cooks a mean stew, too. Harry helps guide him through the forest and into Hogsmeade, where they agree to meet up in three days.

**I am so sorry for not updating for over half a year! *Begs on the ground* Please don't kill me? *Shoots evil eye around***

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it. I must remember to never do this._

_Sorry, little lemon lovers. No yaoi, slash, or even any sex scenes at all. This story is pure, heterosexual pairings. Not that I have anything against the other way. I needed something I could show my family to read. Safely. Besides, slash does not work out the way I want it-traditional relationships do._

_Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

_You would not believe how badly my computer has been effected by bugs and viruses! For about a full month, I have been reading Fanfiction off of my Nintendo DSi! So, apologies all around. I am going to work on my other story after I finish this chapter. I had some problems with it before the virus flood, and now…well, let's see. This is coming first though!_

**I have been reading Beowulf and Canterbury Tales (back in February…I have forgotten most by now), so the time setting is somewhat a mix of the Dark and Middle ages. The Wizarding World is slightly ahead of the muggles here, and they are beginning to separate and create their own societies. I may need to play with some dates…so do not be alarmed if some minor details change while I am writing. Just assume I changed my mind or screwed up somewhere-either way, I will make a note if it obviously effects the story and would appreciate it if it were pointed out. Like, say, there are automobiles in the road. That would be a mistake..**

**(^_^) (^_^)**

***Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family***

~Chapter 6: Meeting Rowan Claw~

Salazar turned back into town and went towards the tavern he had just vacated. He knew it was no Three Broomsticks (Opened around 1579 AD), but it would do for a place to sleep. He walked through the door and went over to the caretaker, paying for a room and breakfast the next day. He decided not to try and haggle on the price-it seemed a fair deal to him, based off on this times currency value.

He lay on the bed in his room, contemplating the future, both near and far. It was apparent that he would be changing nothing by his time travelling, so he had no reason not to have a kid. Besides, he had always wanted somebody to love and who was Voldemort to stop him? Well, he had done a good job of killing his parents and thus killing his oldest family, but the snake bastard would not be here in the past or running around in everyone's memories bothering his kids! So with no Voldemort and no pressure from the Wizard society, was there any reason not to have kids? '_Except maybe changing the future.'_

Really though, nothing he did now would change the future. He could try, but everything had already happened, so what would he be changing? Alternatively, he might have been forced into an alternate universe, but considering the temporal displacement and lack of Slytherins in Godric's memory, he did not think so. No, he would just watch his actions to be sure the tales of Salazar Slytherin being evil were just that-tall tales, stretched through histories harsh passages.

He shivered. What did he know of this time, after all? He could make some horrible social blunder that labeled him bad or impolite, and the story is magnified through the generations, turning him 'evil' in history. What was all right here might be dark in the future, but what was socially acceptable in the future was evil here. Like, maybe, sexuality. Then again, considering some of the stories Hermione had forced him to read, homosexuality was probably acceptable here. He really did not care. He was perfectly straight himself, but he had nothing against two guys or two girls. Hell, watching two girls was hot. He had seen the moving pictures in Seamus' magazine before he left, so he knew. He had looked on accident, of course. He would never let Hermione hear him say otherwise.

Sighing, he abandoned his train of thought, rolled over, and went to sleep. Time passed and he dreamed of the future and of the past, and of futures past and pasts in the future, and paths he would have to travel along and had already traveled past. He woke up in the morning with a headache. Groaning, he dragged himself from the bed. He slumped back down again onto the not-so-soft mattress as he realized what he would have to face throughout the day. History's past; his future.

Turning off all thoughts but those focused on the present, he managed to pull himself out of the bed and over to the loo. After taking care of business, he stopped in front of the mirror. This was the face that was going to frighten little kids in bedtime stories? This would one day be the idol Voldemort idolized? Once again banishing those morose thoughts of the future for the future, he focused on the details of the picture he made. His hair was slipping out of its ponytail, and his clothes were a rumpled mess. Grumbling, Salazar _(I'm Harry! I'm just Harry!)_ went back into the bedroom and fished around in his enchanted bag for some alternate clothing. He managed to find a pair of trousers, a plain green T-shirt Hermione had insisted he wear once (it matches your eyes), a robe, and a cloak. Sighing, Salazar drew on the clothes, minus the robe. Using his small amounts of wandless magic amplified by his ring to freshen up, he paused and added another item on his to-do list.

_Right. Since I found this ring transferred to my vault from Salazar's-I mean my- vault, I suppose I should have it made. Great. Luckily for me the original owner gets to keep goblin items, ha! Even back in my time, they have no right to it! I will be-I am the original owner! I had wondered at the odd looks I got when I came out with this item. Here I had only grabbed it because it looked like the one in the pictures of Salazar, I find out it was the one in the pictures of Salazar-me! Merlin, it will be odd getting used to calling myself that…and bloody hell! Merlin hasn't even been born yet? Who the bloody blazes do they swear by then? _

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feelings that train of thought brought on, Harry gathered his belongings into his expanding pouch. He attached the pouch to the inside of his clock with a semi-permanent sticking charm. His valuables hidden, he headed downstairs for breakfast. Reaching the ground floor, he took in the surroundings, not having paid them much attention last night. He realized how similar to the Leaky Cauldron everything was. Salazar sighed. Wizards never really did change, did they? He sat down at a table in the mostly empty room and waited for the serving girl.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

Harry sighed, once again reminded of the fact that he could no longer read. "Whatever you recommend will be just fine." She gave him a small smile then left to get whatever his breakfast would be. He mentally vowed to learn Olde English, old Scottish, Gaelic, or whatever they wrote. If he concentrated and stared long enough, he could almost make out what the words said, but he could not afford to be such a poor reader if he ever wanted to teach.

He almost sighed with relief as the girl brought out a meal of eggs and toast. His luck was still holding strong in the food category. He gave her a nod of thanks and then turned to consume his meal, turning today's plan over in his mind.

Salazar wanted to go out and get a good look around at this time's Hogsmeade. What shops were around here in the past? What type of stuff did they sell? What buildings would last through the millennium? What would last but be changed?

He distractedly finished his meal and headed out the door. Once outside, he paused to breathe in the crisp morning air. He realized that the air was slightly fresher than he was used to; there was no pollution stinking up the atmosphere. He gave a smirk as he realized how much better the air was. After a moment he frowned, realizing he had been smirking again instead of smiling. He had hung around Snape and Malfoy to long; the bloody Slytherins had rubbed off on him. He almost groaned at the thought of Malfoy. They were around in this time, he bloody well knew it! If he ran into a Prince, so help them if they tried to help him in potions!

He fumed as he strode down the streets, but turned to examining the buildings instead of following that line of thought. Most buildings were basically the same, only with different stores inside. Instead of Zonko's Joke shop, there was Hills Clothing Hill. Salazar snorted as he saw where Spintwitches would be. Actually, it was still Spintwitches…but it was a pawn shop rather than a sport shop, still closed for the early hour. Salazar made a mental note to go there later and see if he could trade some of his stuff, and get some smaller coins for spending. Honeydukes Sweet Shop was still there, with only a few items decorating the one day famous store. Gladrags, established in 1751, was a bookstore, The Hoggy's Booktowers.

Salazar made a snap decision, the kind he was best at, and went into the bookstore. Inside, he was startled at the amounts of books inside. There was no lacking of books, yet no huge overabundance of them either. There were quite a few literary tomes littering the shelves, and no customers in sight because of the early hours. Salazar began slowly browsing the aisles, hoping to see a book he could read. There were a multitude of books in different languages, but none Salazar could understand. He was approaching the back of the bookstore when he finally saw another customer; a thin, willowy man with raven black hair. He was pursuing a book, eyes flashing across the pages. Harry focused on the title, attempting to decipher it. He managed to make out something about recent history before the book snapped shut, making him jerk back from where he had been leaning forward to get a better look.

When he looked at the person holding the book, he saw a thin face looking at him. Piercing blue eyes were staring straight at his emerald green. "You do know that was quite rude, do you not?" came a low voice.

Salazar blinked. "N-no, I am sorry. I did not mean to offend. I was just curious about what you were reading, and I was trying to see if I could read the title."

An eyebrow raised on a pale forehead. "Would it not have been better to simply ask if that were the case?"

Salazar frowned at the man. He was slender yet tall, looking like he was in his older teens, around his own age. "I beg your pardon. I did not wish to distract you from the reading you were so thoroughly engrossed in."

The other shopper seemed to digest his statement for a moment. "Can you read this?" he asked unexpectedly.

Salazar turned away slightly. "Ah, no. I actually entered the store in hopes they would have something simple and I could figure out how to read."

The man sighed. "This is not the language you originally speak, is it?"

Salazar started. "How could you tell? He was interested now. What gave him away, other than his inability to read? Surely it was not that uncommon for this time?

The man had a small smirk on his face as he replied. "Your lips don't quite match up with what you are saying. The differences are small, but they are noticeably there if one pays close enough attention. It is obvious you are using a translating charm. Can you read your native language? Do they not have any books in it here?"

Salazar grimaced. "Unfortunately, no. I had not realized I was speaking anything other than my original language, but all of these writings are foreign to me."

"How can you not notice you have a translation charm on? You need to apply it yourself for it to work."

Salazar sighed. "I was unexpectedly transported here-or rather, the forests near here- when a spell went wrong in a friendly duel. I have no real way to travel back to where I was earlier, nor any pressing need. Perhaps I accidently cast a translating charm when my subconscious realized I was in a place I would be unable to understand anything? The words Godric spoke were slightly unclear the first couple of sentences…" …and the old English references began disappearing, Salazar finished his thought.

A sigh came from the raven head. "It is possible for a wizard with a strong magical ability to do so. It would be a strong magic to do it subconsciously, but not draining, actually…" He frowned, trailing off in thought before returning to the present and shaking his head. "Anyways, there is a spell that will help you understand this written language as your own. I know I came across it somewhere in here…" he trailed off, looking around the bookstore.

Salazar sighed with relief. Good news! "That is definitely information I needed. Do you remember…" he trailed off when the others head shook a no. "Alright then. Could you help me find it?"

Shrewd eyes peered at him. "Why would I help a stranger at the cost of the time that I could be reading, working, or learning?"

Salazar paused for a moment before giving an answer. "Perhaps because said stranger is willing to purchase any research materials necessary for the spell, if he is allowed to help in the search…somehow…" Salazar trailed off, belatedly remembering this was not Hermione and he could not even read to help research. Although why he had offered to help with research escaped him…

The stranger laughed. "If the stranger carries through with that, it might be wise for me to first learn his name. Tell me, stranger; what is your name?"

Salazar bit back a grimace as the unfamiliar and uncomfortable name forcibly flew through his lips. "Salazar Slytherin, if you would. What is yours, kind stranger?"

The raven looked him in the eye as he answered. "You can call me Rowan. Rowan Claw."

**(,,,)=^_^=(,,,)**

**_Alright, I have gone back and done some editing to previous chapters-most notably last chapter with the money. What was I thinking? So yeah…now Harry just wants some spendable pocket change, and Godric cannot give him much because he needs to look good for his Helga. I have also done minor edits to the other chapters sometime during these last 8 months (I am so sorry!). _**

_The shops are all from the Harry Potter Wikia. I hope they were't making anything up. That is the actual year Gladrags opened, based on a coupon in the Daily Prophet._

_Duh-duh-duh! Cliffie with a new character! Hee-hee….it's my first cliffie, if this even counts._

_So, last times question was** What creature was introduced into Quidditch? **Although that was a very sad question on my part, I saw many correct answers. It is the Snidget, a now-rare flying creature that was found on the moors. It was released onto the Quidditch pitch and however caught it won 150 galleons. Many were killed and injured, and somebody created the golden snitch to fly in its place as it soon became endangered. Congrats to all who got it correct:_

**Mount Berry Kilimanjaro: 5 points to GRYFFINDOR! **(I hope you enjoy the story soon)**  
Cally Chloe: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(Thank you!)  
**Kingsdaughter613: 2 points to RAVENCLAW! **(Sorry! I am a Ravenclaw as well…that was a question from ch4)  
**Nymph of the sea: 1 point to ALL! **(Thank you for answering, but if you want specific points you have to name a house)  
**Tempete Sanguine: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(Thank you…and here's the next chapter!)  
**Hagane-girl: 1 point to ALL! **(No, I have not dropped it…despite the half-year break.)  
**Kill4blood: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(With your name, you fit right into the house's reputation…)  
**Anonymous: **No answer, but I would like to point out this ruby is magically made. I would expect that would decrease the value, and there would be more on the market. Plus it's like a small marble…maybe**  
Golenfightergirl: 1 point to ALL!  
I heart Venomous Tentaculas: 3 points to RAVENCLAW! **(Thank you for restating your name, and for pointing out when it was introduced. You get an extra point for including the date, you Ravenclaw.)  
**MidnightAbyss: 2 points to RAVENCLAW! **(I love founders fics; there are a couple in my favorites. If you want some titles, PM me)  
**ProngsDeluxe: 1 point to ALL! **(Yes, Salazar will be more cunning. Eventually. He will be encouraged soon….mwa-ha-ha-ha…)  
**JellyBaby: 2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! **(Yes! Hard work wins a score!)  
**LammySelfCJ: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(You are absolutely correct and thank you for the compliment)  
**Arya19: 1 point to ALL! **(Yes…I changed potatoes to bread…and 'Zar did mention that the spices were different. I mean, it's just steak, right? I don't really eat steak…)  
**Part-Time Irish: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(I am writing more right now! Just for my readers like you!)  
**Dark Visions: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!** (Thank you for the compliment! I aim for unique!)  
**Zabini-chan: 2 points to RAVENCLAW! **(And a free point to Slytherin, you sneaky bird!)  
**Ember.: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(Thanks, and here is the new post!)  
**Echostar of Nightclan: 2 points to RAVENCLAW! **(Yay for books!)  
**Elizabeth.: 2 points to RAVENCLAW! **(I believe the story you are thinking of is Crumbling Pedestal by Shivani. It is one of my absolute favorites by one of my most favorite authors and is AMAZING)  
**Fallen-Petals15: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(Eh-he-he…sorry about the wait? *Runs and hides in shame*)  
**Janneia: (**Yes, but then it would replace where I meant to put 'Harry,' i.e. the earlier chapters.)  
**ArwinUrban: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!** (I am glad you think so!)  
**Akouni: …not quite. Snidget, not Snitch. That is what they actually use in Ron's time.  
: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(I thought Voldemort being descended from and looking up to Harry was quite funny myself…*sniggers at Tom Riddle*)  
**Fluer Talia Avery: 2 points to GRYFFINDOR! **(Use that bravery and speak up even if your wonder if you are wrong! After all, you were right!)  
**Kira Regulus Black: 1 point to ALL! **(That is a very revenge filled, justice seeking username)  
**A Very Potter Freak: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(Love the username!)**  
Desi-In-Wonderland: 2 points to SLYTHERIN! **(I am glad that this is original-I hate to be a bore and love to be unique.)  
**Khel-sul Renai: 2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! **(Yes! Gather together Hufflepuffs, and Godric won't…for reasons soon to become obvious)  
**Kymmy black: 2 poinnts to RAVENCLAW!  
Insanity's Reincarnation: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Magic Etiquette: 2 points to HUFFLEPUFF!  
Darath: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
hasNOTbeentaken: 2 points to Gryffindor! **(Actually…the first person to answer was Gryffindor)  
**Mikiri's Revenge: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
AEthereal Devastation: 2 points to RAVENCLAW!  
JoStone :2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! **(Close enough)  
**Ignis Lupis: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
Canisse: 2 points to RAVENCALW!  
Anonymous: HELL NO AM I ABANDONING THIS!  
Yashida: 2 points to SLYTHERIN!**

Well…that was quite a few people.

**_Slytherin: 74  
Ravenclaw: 49  
Hufflepuff: 20  
Gryffindor: 19_**

**Slytherin remains in the lead! Actually…none of the houses traded places. Come on! Where is that Gryffindor pride? Those hardworking Hufflepuffs? Are you Ravenclaws telling me you have not read the info? Actually…nix that, you 'Claws are doing great. **

**This is this chapter's question, and is hopefully harder as I had almost no incorrect answers with this last question:**

_Will Harry ever be friends with a Malfoy?_

**Yes, I know all of you are thinking, 'What? How would we be able to know that?' Suffice to say you can….think back...**

**Words: 2,168 without the author's notes  
3,611 with author's notes  
Original update: August 31, 2011  
Edited: January 29, 2012**


	7. Preceded By Prophecies

**Title: **Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family

**Warnings:** Mild language; NO slash

**Summary so far:** Harry ends up back in the founders time and meets Godric Gryffindor, who is (hopefully) to be wedded to Helga Hufflepuff soon. After leading Godric through the forest, he leaves him at the entrance to his (hopefully) future wife. Harry – Salazar – ends up running into an odd person at a bookstore – One Rowan Claw.

**I am so sorry for not updating for almost half a year! *Begs on the ground* Please don't kill me? Again?**

**I went through and did a fairly major rewrite to the first chapter, most notably changing it so Voldemort is still around and we are in Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts.**

Hey, thanks to all of you reading this! Important Author notes are at the bottom, please read for some info and a little extra fun.

_Nothing belongs to me-the characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. The plot was inspired by _H is for Hufflepuff, _but the plot was mine until I posted it on fan fiction. Apparently, if I write a story about my soul and post it there, they own it. I must remember to never do this._

_Sorry, little lemon lovers. No yaoi, slash, or even any sex scenes at all. This story is pure, heterosexual pairings. Not that I have anything against the other way. I needed something I could show my family to read. Safely. Besides, slash does not work out the way I want it here-traditional relationships do._

_Hmm…what else…please feel free to leave reviews. Please review, actually. Flames are not as welcome, but as they are fairly amusing (really, read some sometime; hilarious) and as such will not leave the mark you might hope it would. If you leave a named review rather than cowardly flame without logging in, I can help offer advice on your insults, hurtful/needless criticisms, and grammar. If it is a polite message telling me where I screwed up, I will pay heed and endeavor to fix the problem. If it is complimentary words, I will write more, and quicker as well. Thank you!_

**(^_^) (^_^)**

***Harry: The Founder of the Slytherin Family***

~Chapter 7: Preceded by Prophecies~

Salazar smiled at the raven-haired man. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rowan Claw. I thank you for your help."

The man – Rowan – relaxed. Salazar noted that he had tensed up sometime without his noticing. "Not at all. After all, you will be purchasing the book and lending it to me…correct?" He smirked at Salazar, knowing he could not refuse.

Salazar smirked back. "Of course. In order to allow you to borrow it, however, we must find it first." His smirk spread into a sheepish smile. "Err…is there any way I can help you look for it?"

Rowan rolled his eyes. "I believe the book we are looking for has a bright green or blue cover, and about," he measured out about 2 inches with slender fingers, "this thick." Salazar winced slightly. "It has bronze edgings." Salazar let out another smaller wince as Rowan smirked. "If you see something resembling that, call me over. Of course, I may be recalling a different book and it may appear in others, but this one should be correct."

Salazar sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you have wanted this book for a while?"

Rowan rolled his eyes and gestured for Salazar to start looking. "Because you seem to be an intelligent man. Don't worry, it holds the info we are after."

Salazar snorted and began scanning the shelves. "Right…at least I know you have an impressive memory now. I know not to ever underestimate a bookworm…" He shuddered as he began going through stacks of books. "My friend, who I can no longer get in contact with…" Salazar's voice fell and became sad before regaining its strength, the truth of his last words not fully sinking in but making the situation slightly more real to him, "Was a voracious reader and one of the best magic-users I have known." Salazar shuddered as he remembered all of what she had been able to do. The birds she had set on Ron were not the most of what she was capable of, and she had no problem displaying her knowledge when Harry underestimated her.

Salazar suddenly paused and smacked his head. "_Ac-_ No, wait, that would cause a mess… _Point me that book._" Rowan turned and raise an eye in disbelief, and the other joined it in incredulity as Salazar's wand actually started turning, and pointed at the other side of the bookstore. Smirking, Salazar followed his wands directions to a rather large tome, colored the same green as his eyes when they lit up – Avada Kedavra green. Carefully levitating the books on top of it so he could remove it from the pile, he gently pulled the book out and let the books come to a soft rest on top of it.

Salazar turned to Rowan, eyes burning, practically throwing out a triumphant killing curse green. "Is this it?"

Rowan gave a small gasp, and then tried to shake her head unnoticeably…which looked more like a dog trying to dry wet fur. "Well…I'm surprised that worked. Honestly, point me 'that book'? I've never heard of the spell before," Salazar grimaced, "But I didn't think that many spells would work if they were that vague…perhaps magic just likes you."

Salazar actually paused on his way back to Rowan. "Hmm…that would explain quite a bit…if magic were actually sentient. I just think I have inordinately good luck to balance out all the shi- erm, all the crud that happens in my life." He was grimacing again when he handed the book over.

The other man rolled his eyes and accepted the book from him, and began scanning the pages. "Honestly, you need to stop grimacing before your face gets stuck that way and you frighten off everybody you meet." He paused in his page scanning, eyes rapidly going from left to right and back again, and smiled. "This is the right one."

Salazar let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. Do you have any idea how much it costs?"

Rowan pursed his lips as he gauged the book. "Almost a two galleons," he admitted, wincing.

Salazar just sighed. "You are going to help me learn this in repayment, you realize." He turned and headed towards the front of the store, to what he assumed was the ancient equivalent of a cash register.

He heard a sigh of relief come from behind him as Rowan dashed up beside him. "I suppose. You may as well come over to my house for dinner tonight." On seeing Salazar's face, he almost backtracked. "As long as you have nothing else going on, that is."

Salazar let out a smile. "I don't, actually. I'm just impressed you would invite me over without knowing me for more than ten minutes."

Rowan shrugged as she handed the book to the clerk. "My mother wants to meet you."

"1 galleon, 13 sickles, 4 knuts please," the small clerk interjected.

Salazar sighed and drew out two galleons from his purse before a thought struck him. "Hang on- your mother wants to meet me? She's never seen me, and probably doesn't even know I exist!" He frowned at the clerk. "Change, please."

The man grumbled, but passed back several sickles and a few knuts. Rowan nodded at him and turned to leave. Salazar shrugged and followed him. "Trust me; my mother knows you exist. She told me to invite you over for dinner when I met you."

Salazar frowned, but followed Rowan as she began walking to a different part of town, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings and holding onto his new book tightly. "Are you sure you have the right person?"

Rowan stopped, and Salazar drew up beside her. "I know I do. She told me clearly, and I quote:

_'The one who speaks to snakes and humans,  
, Yet cannot speak our language.  
The one who faced and defied death,  
, And carries it in his eyes.  
The one who is favored by magic,  
, Yet cursed and blessed by fate.  
The one who came from futures far,  
, And lives to make the future past.  
The one who shreds time to pieces,  
, Yet pulls it all together.  
The one who shall gather three friends to trust,  
, And several more to teach.  
The one who builds and prepares to teach,  
, Yet was a student moments ago.  
The one with the power the dark lord knows not,  
, And will soon discover it himself.'_

Then she smiled at me and told me to, 'Invite that one over for dinner, dear. You'll run into him today at the store.'" Rowan shrugged. "When she gets into one of her odd little moods, you listen…or else."

Salazar groaned as they began walking again. "Bloody seers…always interfering with my life. Your mother is a seer, right?" He asked to Rowan.

Rowan shrugged. "I suppose so. It's not something we bandy about lightly. You've obviously come into contact with one before; what happened?"

Salazar measured up his new acquaintance. Perhaps it was his resemblance to Hermione –rather odd that- but he seemed like someone that he could trust. It was not as if it really mattered whether he told him or not. No Voldemort would be around to hear it. "A Prophecy said that I would have the power to defeat a dark lord, a power he knows not, so he killed my parents and tried to kill me as a baby." He sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "He was temporarily banished when his spell backfired. I was sent to my relatives who rather despised me." At his new companion's worried look, he tried to reassure him without mentioning Hogwarts. "I made several friends that helped rescue me."

The worried look disappeared. "That's good. Are you alright?"

Salazar shrugged. "In what sense?"

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Emotionally from leaving them behind, your situation now, whatever."

Salazar noted that the subconscious translation charm –if that's what it was– had started translating ancient words into more modern ones. "Emotionally, I'm fine. They didn't do much but force me to do all the work like an unfed servant, and my friends helped fix that. Right now though…I've been torn away from my friends and my home, and I doubt they even know."

Rowan's brow furrowed. "How can they not know?"

Salazar sighed, something in him telling him to tell the other man, who he felt was unfairly attractive for being a guy. "I've not only been torn from my home country, as you probably already guessed from the language barrier, but from my time as well."

"The one who shreds time to pieces…" Rowan whispered.

Salazar gave a grim nod. "Yep. And that is all I will say for now. Needless to say, I no longer have a place to stay."

Rowan groaned. "I think my mother predicted that as well. She said to offer you a place to stay, but really? Dinner is one thing. A man sleeping over is a completely different matter." The man turned to Salazar as they stopped in front of a door. "You can convince me to let you stay over dinner."

Mouth gaping, Salazar watched her knock on the door. Really, what kind of person had he run into?

(/_-)

**Eh-he-he….sorry? **_It's been a while…hopefully not as long as last time. I had been hit by a writer's block last winter, which not only blocked up my writing, but let me fail my writing class. Not one semester into college and I'm already screwing up._

**I went back and totally changed**_(okay, just changed a lot, not totally) chapter one. I had quite a few plot holes that were left open, and I found a solution that tied them all up neatly. Of course, I had to rewrite the first chapter. Before, Harry was 18 and already defeated Voldemort. **Now,** he's sixteen and Voldemort is still at large. The only thing different from cannon is that Harry and Snape can…coexist… and he was taught occlumency and dueling._

_Question and answer time! Last time, I asked: Will Harry ever be friends with a Malfoy?  
The answer? Yes. In the first chapter (which needs to be reread, sorry) I made a reference to who Draco Malfoy dressed up as. One of his Malfoy ancestor's who were among the few Salazar called friends._

_Who Are You What Do You Want was the first one right…mostly…and they neglected to state a house. Now what do I do? Shall I give 2 points to every house, or 1 to every house and 5 to the next person who gets it right? …sigh._

**Who Are You What Do You Want** – 2 points to ALL! (I don't think they'll fight all the time…but then again, haven't even created the Malfoy character yet. What do I know?)  
**Yashida** – 5 points to SLYTHERIN! (Perfect answer! I just cannot make long chapters in this story…they are half the length of my AC chapters.)  
**Gasp – **My first bad review! Anonymous, of course. However, it was not bad, just criticism. They may have even had a point. It was a little sloppy, wasn't it? I'll keep that in mind, but try to point out a few things next time so I can correct them.  
**JoStone – **1 point to ALL! (Not exactly an answer, but you had the right idea, and thank you. Have a blessed day.)  
**Wandless Wizard – **2 points to GRYFFINDOR! (Thanks. This will not be abandoned, either.)  
**Kingsdaughter613 – **3 points to RAVENCLAW! (Wow…I really needed to know all that. Thanks to my favorite reviewer. I forgot the Malfoy's came from France….crap…maybe it will be a rebel Malfoy? Aww, really? I thought Merlin was later…oh well. I loved the line, so I might keep it in anyways. I was thinking of castles…and those came after/during 11th century….right? Well, you get bonus points, in any case.)  
**Khelc-sul Renai – **2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! (I know! Cheer on your houses! Is Rowan still interesting? He comes with a twist as well!)  
**Nat – **2 points to RAVENCLAW! (I feel like the Sorting hat, shouting that out every time… You caught it.)  
**Hivedragon – **2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! (I'm impressed. See you next review!)  
(Olaf74 – Why thank you.)  
**Tall Tails – Feline Jaye – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (Haha, correct! You caught me…)  
**Here's2tommorrow** – Wow….really? *blushes faintly* You have 663 favorites (and my cruddy IE is refusing to let me view them) and you print out this? I'm shocked and incredibly flattered.  
**Elizabeth. – **2 points to RAVENCLAW! (Eh…thourough analysis, but not quite what I was looking for. Still, good job!)  
**Minawa – **2 points to RAVECLAW!  
**SofiaDragon – **2 points to HUFFLEPUFF! (Ouch…keep up the good work. If I ever meet you in real life, remind me to pair up with you. LOL.)  
**StarEyed2 – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (It feels like it's going fast to me…maybe because of the chapter length?)  
**Sanna Slytherin – **1 point to ALL! (Not the best reasoning, and not the best answer, but I still like it.)  
**RemmyBlack – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (That's right. I also awarded 5 points to the second reviewer this time because a) the first reviewer messed up and did not leave a house and b) they gave the perfect answer complete with quotes.)  
**Syrena Li – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (Stubborn is Harry's - err, Salazar's - middle name!)  
**Honugirl123 – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (You did remember correctly)  
**Dreamers0rule0the0earth – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (Here's the update!...a little late though.)  
**CharmedMilliE – **1 point to ALL!  
**Kiku127 – **2 points to RAVENCLAW! (Thanks.)  
Huntington's - …yes, it was. I wince when I reread that. I just fixed it in my latest update. It is much more verbose now, with an elaborate description much more fitting to be read.  
**Abyssal Apsu – **2 points to Slytherin.  
**Ethorin – **2 points to SLYTHERIN!  
**Ember. – **2 points to SLYTHERIN! (That's how I spell fate…)

Which leads to a total of:

Slytherin: 100  
Ravenclaw: 65  
Hufflepuff: 31  
Gryffindor: 26

And Slytherin breaks the 100 line! Impressive work! You are definitely the ambitious lot.  
I must say, though, I got some of the best answers (though the best was a Slytherin) from Ravenclaw.  
I heard some nice cheering in the Hufflepuff section! Work it!  
Gryffindor…Godric is disappointed in you. Almost a fourth of Slytherin…have you been attending Snape's potions lessons and had points taken away?

Well, time for a new question. Oh Merlin, I am horrible at making these up. I accept suggestions.  
**_Will I see any Snape's in this (aside from Severus)? Why? Who might I see that is related (in my mind at least) to the Snapes?_**

3 part question, worth 1 point each. The first person right gets 2 points for each part, + 1 extra. The last part is not a guarantee…so, even if you get the last part wrong, you still get your 2 or 5 points.

**Words: 1,537 without the author's notes  
2,857 with author's notes  
Original update: January 29, 2012  
Edited: January 29, 2012**


End file.
